The Exorcist
by BladeAdict
Summary: Tydoll comes to the exorcist northern headquarters in search for his brother. instead, he joins the fight against the akume with Allen,Lenalee, and the rest of the gang. OC fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first official fanfic so please comment and review.

Chapter 1

_** The Wanderer**_

''Next time you want a ride, try paying like everyone else,'' screamed the conductor. Tydoll scrambled to his feet, partially embarrassed he was caught so easily. He'd just been pulled off the top of the train, where he had spent the last 40 minutes. It wasn't his fault he was out of money. He needed to get to the exorcist headquarters as soon as possible. ''And next time I catch you pulling a stunt like that, I'll bring you to the cops.'' he threatened. ''Sorry but I'm in a hurry''. He started a hustled sprint, attempting to lose his pursuer. ''Hey! Get back here, you still didn't pay!'' By the time the furious, red-faced, man was done; Tydoll was already out of site.

The charcoaled haired teen came to a slowed stop as he soon realized he wasn't being followed. With a sigh of relief, he collapsed trying to regain his breath. ''_Man'', _he thought,'' _as soon as I get there, I'll have to get in shape''. _He started walking_.'' I wonder if they have a tred—''. _His thoughts were cut short as he bumped into someone. He looked up to see a white haired boy, probably his age, on the ground.

''S-sorry about that'', he said. '' It's alright'', said the boy. As he got up to leave, something got the attention of the dark – skin teen. He saw what looked like an exorcist golem. '' Come on Timcanpy'', the boy called. So that was his golem! Did that make him a…. ''Hey, are you an exorcist''. They boy looked surprised by the sudden outburst.'' N-no, well yes. Not officially. I was about go to the north headquarters to be fully appointed.'' ''Then you know where it is'', he said excitedly. ''Yes, if you need me to show you I cou— Ahhhhh.'' The white-haired teen was startled by something. Tydoll turned to see an obese cat with something yellow in its mouth.'' **Tim**'', he screamed. The kid ran after the cat. ''Hey, wait''. The exorcist was out of site.

_Just my luck,_ he thought. _I actually find someone who knows where it is and I loose 'em. '' What should I do now_'', he said outloud. He continued to wonder aimlessly when he saw a young girl, almost half his height, was surrounded by a group of men in the middle of the street. ''what do you want'', the girl said in a high but fierce voice. '' come with us missy, our boss wanted to see you'', said the largest one. Probably the leader of the small group. '' _he he he, don't worry I swear on my good name we won't hurt you'', _said the small, imp like one. He was at least 2-foot 4. "_But that's_ _only if you cooperate." _His eyes went downward. The biggest one put his hands on her shoulders and moved in closer. "N-no, stop. Help me, please."

In a flash, the overgrown man was on the floor. At this moment everyone was in a state of shock. "Sorry big guy, I don't think she's into ya." Now everyone directed their attention to the figure crouched on top of the limp body. Tydoll was now wearing a look of disgust. "Now leave." "Not a chance we're letting you leave after that." Tydoll was already alert when the flunky attempted to throw a punch. Tydoll caught his hand and twisted his arm. _**Hard .**_ As he fell to the floor, the others started to reconsider the assault. They then grabbed their fallen companions and left. "U-um", Said a small voice. Tydoll had nearly forgotten the reason for the uproar. "Are you alright?"

He moved towered the brunet and noticed her uniform for the first time. "Thank you", she said. He had heard a tone different from before. Before, it was determined and filled with hate. Now it was almost as if she was scarred of him. "Hey you're a finder right." he said addressing her clothes. Surprised by the sudden statement, she only nodded her head. "Then you know where the northern base is from here." "Yes." She said in a low voice. "Great! Would you mind taking me there?" he asked. Again, she nodded yes. A smile grew from his face.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice her staring at him. She was curious. She felt mesmerized by the tall dark figure. When she broke away from her train of thought, he was so close to her face she could feel him breath, she started to blush. "Are you okay? You don't look to well." he put his hand on her head. The small girl turned scarlet. "I-I'm fine, um huh", she stammered. "Oh yeah. Sorry, my name is Tydoll. Tydoll Beats." he said with a grin. "Maria", she responded. At that, he drifted back into his subconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

They were walking down the empty street. Neither spoke as both were

deep In thought.

Maria's light brown hair looked a deep orange as the sun faded.

She was wondering why Tydoll-san would want to go to the North headquarters.

If you had trouble with an akume you would usually send a letter. And if he lived close

by, surely he would know where the building was.

Her blue eyes took a glance at him. He had soft brown skin which brought out his big brown eyes. His hair was wild and black along with his black hoodie, decorated with a green flower picture on his chest. It was very strange she decided. Most people thought of a green flower as bad luck.

Why would he—

''Hey, are you all right?'' he interrupted. '' I know we just met but you've been pretty quiet.'' His voice was low but soft.

''Oh, I-I'm sorry Tydoll-san'' she stuttered. ''I just um uh…'' he faced her.

He noticed that she looked on edge.

''Tyson is fine.''

''huh'' she said caught by surprise.

''My name, I want you to call me Tyson.''

''Alright, Tyson-san'' she tested. _"__**Just **_ Tyson." He responded

''shouldn't we find a place to stay'' Tyson asked. He was right. The sun had set and it was now pitch-black outside. She nodded her head and they wandered through the city.

They came across an inn at the edge of town. It looked pretty old and was just about on its last leg.

Seeing as this was the only inn for miles, it would have to do.

They opened the door and saw that it was actually pretty nice inside. The lobby was clean and well decorated. To the left of them was the counter with a beautiful painting of a hoarse behind it. There was no one attending it.

"Excuse me." Tyson called. They both walked in and went to the counter. As if on cue, a young woman with a blond ponytail walked in from the backroom. "Yes, can I help you." said the woman. She was at least 24. The aura around her was tired and stressed but she wore a smile on her face anyway. "We would like a room please."

Maria was quiet. Tyson looked her way and saw that she was starting to nod off. Her deep blue eyes looking dazed and started to disappear behind her lashes. _Cute_ he thought to himself. He stared at her awhile longer before noticing the young woman was still there, just watching them.

She suppressed a giggle and gave them one key. "I'm sorry, there is only one available room left." She said.

He took the key and thanked her. After he paid her, he slightly urged the tired finder to their room upstairs, forgetting all about his wallet that was left on the counter.


End file.
